Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a head mounted display and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a method for a user wearing a head mounted display to recognize at least one object positioned at the front via a virtual map.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a head mounted display (hereinafter abbreviated HMD) indicates various digital devices enabling a user to receive a multimedia content in a manner of being mounted on the head of the user like glasses. According to a trend of lightening and miniaturizing of a digital device, various wearable computers have been developed so far and the HMD is also widely used. The HMD can provide various conveniences as well as a simple display function to a user in a manner of being combined with an augmented reality technology, an N screen technology, and the like.
For instance, the HMD can provide a map application used for guiding a way to a user while the HMD is worn by the user. In particular, while the HMD is used in a see-through mode, the HMD can induce the user to easily navigate in a manner of separately displaying a map in the HMD in addition to objects, which are seen by the user via the HMD, positioned at the front of the user.